


Bet On Me Instead

by daissy_princess



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Pirates, Princes & Princesses, Slow Burn, for some shennanigans, i know i am, y'all ready, yo ho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daissy_princess/pseuds/daissy_princess
Summary: "No no it's fine, I'm fine." Baekhyun stated firmly, pressing his hands over the wound at his side, all the while backing away from Chanyeol.He could tell Chanyeol didn't believe him as he stepped closer, hands raised in mock surrender, "We both know you're lying there pup." a newfound softness lacing the edges of his voice.Baekhyun opened his mouth to argue but his attention was caught by that of a trail of blue liquid leading to him, he glanced up to see the look of astonishment on Chanyeol's face as he too noticed he hurriedly went to speak, "Look Captain..." but he had no excuse.After a moment of silence their eyes locked, "You're the missing prince aren't you pup?"***That one ChanBaek pirate AU that came to me one day where Chanyeol's a famous pirate captain and Baekhyun's a runaway prince.





	1. Lucky One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning
> 
> (edited)

“There he is!” someone yelled, voice gruff and loud, ringing over the top of the sounds from the market. 

The young male in question was currently in a crouched position behind a set of large empty crates, his eyes peeking through the small gaps between the wood. While he could see the guards through the cracks in front of him, he had been distracted enough not to notice a few circling the area he occupied coming upon him from behind and effectively ruining his hiding place as they shouted to alert the others whom he had been watching.

He cursed as he got up, his feet barely seemed to touch the ground, the effort with which he moved around light and breezy, his movements like lightning, fast and precise, he zig zagged through the market towards the docks. His next best bet at getting away.

He skidded to a halt, the blue and white uniforms of the guards chasing him could be seen ahead, the swords they carried at their hips glistening as they turned around and around in circles looking for him. Eyes keen as they searched for their prey. 

Glancing around, he searched for someplace to hide or an alley to duck down so he could get away. He chose to hide amongst a group of people, following them as if he were a part of their group. Keeping his head low, he pulled the cowls of the cloak that adorned him closer to his body. 

He stopped at a random stall, pretending to take interest in the jewellery displayed there. Hand trailing over a few of the decorated chains, all expensive and real enough to the eye that he almost believed they weren't fakes. 

Keeping his eyes wide and scanning for guards he slowly drifted from one stall to the next until his eyes were drawn towards a board of posters hidden from the main street. Out of curiosity he moved closer, he'd never seen such a thing in the secluded life that he had lived so far.

Amongst the various posters in front of him his eyes locked onto one in particular, the eyes on the poster holding such strong intensity that it scared him. He guessed that this is what one would call the eyes of a mad man. The name below the poster was faded and Baekhyun was struggling to read it, "Captain Ch...cha..." he read aloud.

Loud yelling drew his attention away from the poster, his eyes scanning quickly and assessing the situation affectively when he spotted it. The commotion, off to the right of where he was. 

Smoke could be smelt in the air and adrenaline started to filter itself into his veins as he took off in the opposite direction, running as though his life depended on it.

The sounds of footsteps following closely behind had him cursing under his breath and panting hard, he urged his feet to move faster and he stooped low as he ran beneath banners and in amongst stalls until he could see the blue of the ocean ahead of him.

Almost there. 

He could see the mast of ships in the harbour over the top of throngs and throngs of people and unknowingly he sped up just a little more, pushing himself just that little bit extra.

He was running, faster then he ever thought he had before, running, running, running, pain. He felt it before he saw it, his clothing ripping on that of a guards sword, just above his right hip he could feel his skin ache. Although he told himself it was just a scratch it sent a shock into his system and he panicked, his senses going into overdrive as adrenaline took over completely. 

Losing the guards in the crowd of people wasn’t as easy as he thought, especially since he’d taken a hit. Stopping he hid behind a tent, bending a little he tore off a piece of fabric from the bottom of his cloak and hurriedly he lifted up his shirt to wrap the wound before the blood could stain his clothes and alert everyone to whom he was. 

“Hey you!” He looked up, alert, “are you okay?” spotting the source of the voice he let out a breath he’d been holding and nodded. 

From the way the man in question was dressed he could take a well educated guess as to what he was doing down at the harbour, “Are you a dockworker?” He asked, senses on high alert even though the man was not a threat. 

The man nodded, “Aye, my name’s Ten.” 

“Baekhyun,” he mumbled politely in return, hoping his name would be caught with the wind and taken away.

As Ten introduced himself the beginning of a plan began to formulate itself within Baekhyun's mind, “Ten, do you think you could do me a favour?” he asked. 

Ten nodded slowly, “Depends on the favour.” 

Gesturing towards where the ships were docked Baekhyun spoke, “Could you sneak me on board one of those ships, preferably one leaving soon?” 

“What are you offering me in return?” Ten asked and Baekhyun expecting to be asked something of the sort reached his hand into the pocket of his pants and pulled out a purse, opening it he showed Ten it's contents, a series of silver coins. “This enough?” 

Turns out it was. Within the next few minutes, his heart pounding loudly in his ears, Ten snuck him on board a large ship, telling him that the ship was about to set sail and leave for islands to the North of the kingdom. It wasn’t until he was safely on board however that his heart calmed down from the speed at which it was racing. 

He muttered a quick thank you to the lord and hurried below deck, keeping his eyes downcast as to now draw attention to himself. Surrounded by barrels he sat on the floor, his muscles relaxing and his shoulders sagging. He redressed his wound with care and made sure his cloak was still fastened tightly around him, hiding his features from the light.

It was a little later when his body finally coerced him into falling asleep, the vessel having already left the harbour and his adrenaline finally having been ebbed away. The almost gentle swaying of the ship easing him into a world full of dreams.

The almost peace at which he had found was interrupted by a sudden yank at the collar of his cloak. Opening his eyes he was face to face with someone whom he assumed was one of the ships crew. The crew member opened his mouth and shouted, “We have a stowaway!” 

He was dragged up onto the main deck, the wound at his side painfully stretching open as he was roughly pushed down onto the deck, he stretched his arms out in front of him to stall his landing as his knees skidded roughly on the wooden surface. The sun shone brightly upon him, making him squint as he looked around him. He could feel the stares of dozens of eyes upon him and subconsciously he pulled his cloak tightly around him, trying to cover up the clothes with which he was adorned.

Baekhyun was distracted by the sudden silence of the crew, someone, whom he assumed was the captain, began to walk over to him, their boots clicking as he walked in an almost painfully slow manner toward Baekhyun. However all Baekhyun could think of was how he had been tricked, he had been fooled by the dockworker and in his haste to get away he had boarded a pirates ship, how he hadn't put the dots together before now he didn't know and he held his tongue to stop himself from cursing. He had asked to be snuck onto a ship but he hadn't specified anything else and so as much as Baekhyun disliked it, he was at fault for the situation he was currently in.

“Well hello there,” the man whom had been walking over to him said, stopping and crouching down so he was eye to eye with Baekhyun, red hair bright and distracting, “my name’s Chanyeol and I am the captain of this here ship.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t speak, he recognised those eyes, he had only hours before been staring at them and he cursed lightly at his misfortune, what a cruel twist of fate.

Chanyeol reached out a hand then and twisted a strand of Baekhyun’s silver hair between his fingers stirring Baekhyun out of his thoughts, “With hair the colour of silver I am wondering what has lead the likes of you here.” As Chanyeol spoke Baekhyun’s cloak was torn off his body revealing the expensive garments he had tried to hide beneath it, Baekhyun fought the urge to cower away and stood his ground.

Top buttons of his shirt undone, gold and silver chains dangled loosely from around his neck. A red undershirt peeked out from beneath the old dark grey shirt he had pulled over the top and secured with a black belt just above his hips, in hopes to hide part of himself from wandering eyes. 

“Not from around here, are we?” Chanyeol sneered lazily and a few of the crew laughed at the show taking place before them.

“So little boy,” Chanyeol stood up, leaving Baekhyun on the ground, “What’s your name?” 

Surprising even himself, Baekhyun answered, “Wouldn’t you like to know.” he practically spat, a sort of newfound confidence taking over. 

The feeling of a blade against his back could be felt slightly, "Looks like this here pup has a bit of a mouth on him, don't he lads?" Chanyeol spoke and then grinning widely he continued, "Maybe we should chain him up below deck and discuss his fate, see if he becomes a little bit more cooperative after spending the night down below."


	2. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love Minseok so much
> 
> (edited)

He desperately wanted to snap back at the pirate but knowing the situation he was in he held his tongue reluctantly and chose to instead glare holes into the Captains head as he was lead back down below the main deck, his neck straining at the effort in doing so. 

“Make sure he’s given only the best of treatment Lay!” the Captain’s mocking voice shouts out, following them down below deck as Baekhyun was roughly manhandled into turning his head to face the front. 

He’s taken around a corner to where, in plain sight, chains were buckled to the walls and floor, looking like they’d been forgotten and left to rust for a long time.

Quickly Lay attached the chain bolted to the floor to one of Baekhyun’s ankles and gave him a once over, “I can't allow you to die until the Captain has decided your fate. I'll be back with the ships medic.” he spoke to Baekhyun before turning to make his way back the way they came down.

Baekhyun stiffened, defensive nature kicked into action by the mention of a medic, “I don’t have any wounds to be tended to.” he called out to Lay trying to sound convincing as he said it, his injuries only aching more as he was reminded of their presence.

Lay turned and raised an eyebrow slightly in response, obviously amused by Baekhyun’s defensive manner, before he left to continue his search for the ships medic. This gave Baekhyun enough time to panic quickly, his breathing becoming laboured as the possibilities of having his identity revealed pushed themselves to the forefront of his mind. 

He was bought out of his panic when he saw Lay coming towards him, standing with him was now another man, a little shorter and with more of a welcoming looking face and posture about him. As Lay stood back to watch the other man moved forward, black curls bouncing slightly against his forehead as he kneeled in front of Baekhyun. 

“I’m just going to do a quick assessment on your physical health, okay?” he stated.

“No.” Baekhyun replied, moving back as far as he was allowed, the chain drawn tight between where it was bolted.

“Well okay," he sat back on his heels and hands on his knees, "My name’s Minseok and I’m going to go ahead with the examination as per ordered.” he stated confidently before moving to kneel next to Baekhyun so he could check for injuries in an easier manner. 

Minseok was about to begin his examination, just checking for any fatal wounds as he'd been told not to treat everything, they had limited supplies for first aid and it was to not be wasted on the likes of a stowaway. However as his eyes scanned downward they caught onto the skin on Baekhyun's wrists and immediate suspicion filled his mind. Gently he reached out and rolled up Baekhyun’s sleeves, trying his hardest to ignore the flinch that he received from Baekhyun. He assessed the torn skin, red and angry in appearance, some having already healed itself over, “You have these on both wrists?” Minseok questioned, even though he already knew. 

Baekhyun nodded mutely, relieved that Minseok was currently distracted and not catching onto the bigger more worrisome injury that Baekhyun was so desperate on hiding.

As Minseok applied a herbal remedy onto Baekhyun’s wrists he spoke, “Try not to struggle too much or the same will happen to your ankle, okay?” 

Again Baekhyun nodded.

Minseok moved to lift up Baekhyun’s shirt, having finished with the treatment on his wrists and Baekhyun’s hands shot out. He shook his head causing Minseok to sigh, “I know it’s uncomfortable but I have to check you over properly or I can’t call myself a real doctor, even if I'm part of a pirates crew I'd quite like to keep my title.” 

The silver haired male only decided to hold onto Minseok's hands tightly in response and Minseok turned to look at Lay, they exchanged nods, unspoken words shared between them. Lay left shortly after the exchange, leaving Minseok and Baekhyun alone together at the back of the ship below deck.

“Okay, now can I?” He asked and as Baekhyun’s grip didn’t relent, with surprising strength he quickly disentangled himself from Baekhyun lifting his shirt up quickly, the sight he was met with cause him to breath in sharply, “Oh.” was the only sound he made to compliment the surprised expression he wore at his discovery.

Baekhyun’s blood, a bright blue in colour, had stained the cloth with which he had used to dress his wound earlier. 

“Please don’t tell anyone.” Baekhyun begun to plead, “please, you can’t, you can’t tell anyone.” his voice barely above a whisper now, panic evident in his tone. 

Minseok nodded slowly, "I won't tell you my reasoning behind agreeing and because of that I also won't ask you any questions." . 

“However you know my name, I too would like to know yours.” Minseok stated more so then asked Baekhyun as he began to undress the injury.

“Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun.” 

Minseok whistled, “Wow.” he said before he once again composed himself, “You have to realise if you endanger the crew in any way I will have to tell the Captain of your heritage, hopefully they'll just drop you at the next port.” 

“And why wouldn't they drop me at the next port?” Baekhyun asked, picking up on the uncertainty in Minseok’s tone. 

“You’re too pretty and your clothing, there might be a price on your head, there is probably,” he corrected himself, “definitely a price on your head.”

Although Baekhyun was not new to the fact that that would be the case he couldn't help but be surprised with how Minseok had assessed the situation, he was quickly growing to like the curly haired male and although he still held himself as defensive and closed off as possible he couldn’t help but be drawn to liking the man. 

There was silence between the two as Minseok pulled out a roll of bandages and set to work dressing the injury Baekhyun had gained. He didn’t ask any questions as promised but Baekhyun was sure he was curious to know how he had managed to get himself a gash that deep and long just as he hadn't asked about the injuries on Baekhyun's wrists earlier and for that Baekhyun was grateful. There were somethings he didn't wish to talk about and the less Minseok knew the better. 

When Minseok was done he stood up and sighed, hands on his hips and a worried expression on his face, “Be careful now.” he said before leaving Baekhyun to himself below the deck, his parting words leaving Baekhyun with a lot to think about. 

He had to get out away from this ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to say that this story was quite well received and I'm really happy for that c: I got over 200 reads in two days and although that doesn't seem like a lot that many reads doesn't happen to me so I'm just super happy and appreciative and hope that you all come to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.
> 
> I'm very into it rn and haven't had a chance to write as I went out with friends all day the other day and have had surf life saving patrol and work so I've been tired and haven't had a proper chance to sit down and get into the flow of writing BUT it's here now, the second chapter, woooooo.
> 
> My chapters will get longer as we get further into the fic, just a warning, so updates might spread out a little but I also might (in the notes) say when the next update will be out for all of you too actually c: but that'll be next chapter if I decide to start doing that.
> 
> ***
> 
> Thoughts while writing ; 
> 
> \- t r i p l e t ssssssssssss  
> \- i am sorry to anyone who actually knows how ships work because i'm going off my limited knowledge and the internet  
> \- its so hot damn this country i live in  
> \- i think im melting  
> \- troye sivan's my my my is so good I love it so much like ahhh his concert is still such a prominent memory for me  
> \- like let's just take a second to appreciate troye's vocals because mmmm ye


	3. For life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun's fate is up for discussion. 
> 
> (not edited)

The ship swayed gently, he could feel it beneath him and yet it was barely noticeable now as he’d gradually become accustomed to it. He could tell morning had come as light filtered its way through the deck above. He had barely slept a wink throughout the night, his mind occupied with his thoughts whole were running a mile a minute. Thoughts fuelled by his fear and the unknown that surrounded him. He stared ahead, blankly, not really taking in anything or focusing his vision onto something specific. And he waited. Soon his fate would be handed to him and he refused to cling onto the hope that Minseok had given him. 

He told himself not to panic, there was no use in doing any more of that, he would not allow himself to panic. While he refused to hold onto any hope that did not mean he would go down without a fight. He would fight, he would not be silenced by someone who thought they were far superior. He still had spirit left in him, despite popular belief from those he’d escaped. 

As his ears picked up noise from above, his thoughts were steered in the direction of the handful of people he had, more or less, met the previous day. 

His mind was bought to remembering the strong grip of the quartermaster whom had chained him down below. While the man had spoken to him, he’d only said what had needed to be said and seemed to find amusement in Baekhyun’s responses. Baekhyun was pretty sure he’d seen him disguise a laugh when he’d talked back to the Captain and for that he decided that the mysterious man by the name of Lay couldn’t be all that bad. 

His long figure however reminded him of he dock worker whom had tricked him, more or less stowed him away on a mad mans ship. He should’ve known to be more careful but in a state of adrenaline he had agreed far too fast, far too willingly and to think he’d learned. Ten was one of the reasons as to why he was so hesitant to trust Minseok, while the other promised he wouldn’t tell of Baekhyun’s secret there was an uncertainty that latched itself onto the forefront of Baekhyun’s mind. 

Minseok was a man whom Baekhyun wanted to trust and maybe in another life or other circumstances he and the man would’ve become good friends, maybe they would in this life but with the odds against him Baekhyun highly doubted it. The Captain seemed to have bought together a very able minded and trustworthy crew so he wouldn’t be surprised if Minseok had gone and told Chanyeol and they were planning, at this very moment, to sell him off to the highest bidder. 

His hands found his injury and he softly placed them over the top of it, his determination to make it out of his predicament alive only growing by the second. Who was this Captain to think he had rule over him? Baekhyun wouldn’t have another second of it, he wasn’t going to let himself be trampled over. He’d come this far, he only had to make it to the next port and he’d be free. 

He let the hope worm itself into his mindset, its refusal to backdown as he tried hard to get rid of it. 

He was so close.

***

Baekhyun’s throat ached, there were no words strong enough to describe how thirsty he was. It was almost as if someone had heard his thoughts as he heard footsteps getting louder as they made their way towards him, a flask of water placed by his foot, “Drink.” an unfamiliar voice spoke to him. 

He didn’t even question what could possibly be in the flask, his need to drink something too strong, he took a sip from the flask and melted as the water trickled its way to the back of his throat and down. “Thank you,” he managed to croak out, voice sounding off having not been used in a while. 

Finally he took in the man in front of him, a shaved head and deathly look in his eyes. Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel more then a little unnerved by the mans stare. “Kyungsoo you’re scaring him,” Lay spoke and Baekhyun realised that he too was there. 

Lay bent down and unlocked the shackle from around Baekhyun’s ankle, “You’re to be trialled in front of the crew.” 

Baekhyun stood up shakily, his legs having forgotten how to work, the wound in his side stretching painfully. His face contorted in pain but he brushed away the hand that reached out to stabilise him, or grab him, he wasn’t entirely sure of their true intentions. 

He could feel Kyungsoo still looking at him and he refused to make eye contact, “As first mate, I’ll be taking you to the captain’s chambers.” his voice a polar opposite of his stone cold glare. It made Baekhyun laugh. 

Kyungsoo and Lay, confused at the sudden outburst in laughter, said nothing as Baekhyun calmed himself down. He must be really nervous to let himself react in such a way, “Okay.” he said, standing upright with such ease it looked as if he was born to do just that.

They led him up the stairs, Kyungsoo at his front and Lay at his back. Walking out avocet deck he could just feel the stares aimed at him, he ignored them however, having had many years of practice.

“I feel like livestock.” Baekhyun muttered under his breath and he swore, thinking back on it, that he heard Lay snort.

Kyungsoo stopped in front of a plain wooden door and knocked, within seconds the door was opened and the trio were let inside.

Sitting around a table were various members of the crew, at the very end sat Chanyeol, hands clasped firmly in front of him. Baekhyun suppressed the urge to have another laughing fit at the serious aura that seemed to stiffen the air within the room. 

He turned to look at Lay as Kyungsoo went and sat at Chanyeol’s right hand side. Lay avoided making eye contact with Baekhyun, standing upright behind him in front of the door they’d just come through. 

“Im guessing you all know why you are here today?” Chanyeol spoke and Baekhyun turned back around to look at him. From across the expanse of the table their eyes connected and Chanyeol continued to blab on. Baekhyun not actually paying attention kept his eyes locked on Chanyeol’s, making it seem like the pirate captain had his full attention. 

“Just cut to the chase Chanyeol, what are his options?” Baekhyun heard a familiar voice speak and inclined his head slightly, spotting a mop of curly black hair he smiled. Minseok. 

“You ready pup?” Baekhyun’s attention was drawn back to Chanyeol and he frowned, “Pup?” he spoke, baffled. 

“You won’t tell me your name, I’ll just assign you one.” 

Baekhyun stared at him, almost open mouthed and Chanyeol smirked, clearly pleased that he had miffed the other, “Ready to hear what you’re options are?”  
“Don’t you know it!” Baekhyun faked his excitement, his sarcasm over the top and Chanyeol’s pleased expression faltered a little as he picked up on it. 

He gestured to Kyungsoo, “Soo, if you will.” 

Chanyeol leant back in his chair as Kyungsoo stood up, his eyes doing a quick assessment of the people in the room.

“We have three options for the stowaway,” Kyungsoo started, “Our first option is to sell him, as you can see he’s rather pretty and having discussed with Chanyeol we’re sure he’d fetch a hefty price.” 

Baekhyun didn’t like the sound of that idea very much and he growled lowly under his breath causing a few to glance his way. A white haired man spoke, “Guess the pup doesn’t like that idea very much.” a few of the other people in the room laughed.

Kyungsoo drummed his fingers along the table, successfully having the attention bought back to him, “Our second option is to see if anyone’s willing to pay to have him back, he could possibly be a missing person or a runaway slave and we’d benefit to have a few more on land connections. Our last option is to just leave him at our next stop and just forget about him.” 

Chanyeol spread his arms, “His fate is up for discussion as of now.”

“The last option doesn’t give us anything in return, I vote we don’t consider that option.” The blonde next to the white haired male whom had spoken earlier voiced. 

Baekhyun’s heart pounded loudly in his chest as his fate was thrown back and forth across the table, “Don’t I get a say in this?” Baekhyun spoke after remaining silent for a while, his voice loud and clean, cutting through the air like a blade. 

“Excuse me?” I small, baby faced man spoke this time and Baekhyun would’ve fired back a quick witted response if it weren’t for Minseok’s hissed, “Luhan.” 

Huh. That was interesting but he had more important issues at hand, turning to Chanyeol he smiled sweetly, “Oh Captain dearest, don’t you think I should get a say in my inevitable doom?” Baekhyun questioned. 

“Ah, do you?” Chanyeol mused, seemingly playing along with Baekhyun’s little charade of confidence. He stood up from where he had been seated and walked around the table, slowly his boots clicked as he walked. 

Baekhyun held his breath as Chanyeol got closer, only centimetres from Baekhyun he leaned in close but Baekhyun refused to back down. He wasn’t going to lose this game of theirs, if it even were a game. “And what do you think we should do with you pup?” Chanyeol asked him, voice low and breath hot against Baekhyun’s ear and neck. 

Not backing down Baekhyun replied, “I think you should let me go,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH I GOT BUSIED THE HELL UP OVER THE PAST WEEK SO I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO WRITE
> 
> i had work and patrol and i had a school study course in the holidays to get me ready for ATAR so I couldn't write as much as i wanted BUT i did plan out this chapter during a break so at least theres that.
> 
> hehe im feeling great and i hope all of you are feeling good too ! just remember to look after yourself as that is the most important thing you can do <3
> 
>  
> 
> and as always :
> 
> My thoughts while writing; 
> 
> //while writing plan// //writes; ahhhh attack// like wtf me?  
> \- right here. right now. i put the offer out. da da dA DA DA DA DAD ADOJELSDOHNJ GOOD SONG  
> \- I'm just feeling so great ? and like its great ! ahhh how ive missed feeling this great  
> \- I have like seven dot points left to complete this chapter. I. can. do. this. !!  
> \- four more. just four more ahhhhhhhh  
> \- y'all should check out vav's new song  
> \- idol producer is low key stressful and reminds me too much of produce 101, i keep having flashbacks but i still want to love all the trainees  
> \- chen linong is such a ball of f l u f f
> 
>  


	4. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet (not really sweet but heY whatever)  
> unedited as im going back through previous chapters to fix up things for upcoming chapters  
> im sorry this took so long to come out ^^"
> 
> (not edited)

His words caused a ruckus, there were yells and shouts and fists slamming on tables as certain members of the crew stood up to advance towards him in a fit of anger or pure annoyance. To teach him a lesson, so he could learn his place as he was in no position to ask for such a thing from them as they were the ones with the upper hand.

They silenced as Chanyeol raised a hand, his back facing them and his form still within close proximity to Baekhyun's, "I didn't think you'd be so bold," Chanyeol stage whispered, "You surprise me Pup."

Baekhyun's nose wrinkled in distaste for the name, but he held his tongue between his teeth as to not bite back a smart remark that could tip the balance of the room further. He wouldn't want to push his luck.

Chanyeol took a step back, clasped his hands behind his back and nodded, "Whilst I admit that selling you would garner us a hefty weight in gold and looking to see if you are worth something to someone could turn out to be well worth our while we've got more important issues to take care of." he gave a meaningful look back at the crew assembled in the room, to what he meant Baekhyun did not know but oh boy was he curious.

The near silent murmurings of the crew hushed as Chanyeol's words sunk in.

"We're done here, take him back down below."

Baekhyun felt Lay's hand wrap around his forearm and pull him backwards, towards where he had entered the room, "Wait, what does that mean?!" He yelled as he was pulled from the room, panic evident in his voice. Had his bravado worked? Had he fooled them into letting him go? Or were they going to throw him overboard and let him drift until he drowned or was preyed upon. Baekhyun shuddered as he didn't want to think about it.

Lay lead him downstairs and clasped the heavy chains once more around Baekhyun's ankles and with a silent nod he was gone and Baekhyun was again alone in the musty darkness that being below deck offered him. 

He curled in on himself, he didn't know what to think, he didn't know what to do, he didn't know what they were going to do. 

If only he hadn't run away, if only he hadn't been born into the status that he was, if only, if only, if only, if only. 

He screamed before hugging his knees to his chest, ignoring the pain in his side and he cried. He let himself cry, he let himself go. There was only so long that one could continue to be strong without breaking and normally Baekhyun could hold it all in for weeks at a time, however now, alone and desperate and wounded. He let himself go. 

There was no one that would come to save him, everyone wanted him dead, no one wanted to see him alive, so maybe he should just die. 

That was what Baekhyun thought as he drifted off to sleep, his mind spiraling downwards as his thoughts grew to be more hopeless. He wished he had just let them kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So explanation as to why this took so long and special shoutout to 'Haetaejeol' and 'sekaibb' for leaving such sweet comments (and others who also left comments) but you two, you kept coming up in my mind as I procrastinated writing this so thanks ^^
> 
> okay so here we go  
> \- I had my first week back at school and wow I was not prepared  
> \- I had Japanese students to look after  
> \- All of my friends decided to have parties around the same time like rude  
> \- I've started ATAR as I'm year 11 now and wowie the jump from year 10 to 11 is very big  
> \- I had so many assessments and tests scattered around that it was hard to organise time  
> \- I started medication so i've been all over the place but hey baby steps guys, if i can do it so can you !  
> \- my sleep pattern has been a bitch lmao  
> \- I started this other little drabble and so im working on that as well  
> so yeah that is a short lil' summary of why this chapter is so later c:
> 
> However now I finally have a break and have organised my time and ah finally I feel so much better even though this chapter is short and im not like 100% satisfied with it
> 
> I'm going back through the other chapters to fix up some things for chapters I have written already so expect more chapter updates (not lying this time, I've got it all planned out c:)


End file.
